Ring of Bliss
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Law's tone always seemed to be taunting, but this one time, it sounds blissful and it wasn't Kid's imagination. Prompt Challenge: Day 30. AU Kid x Law.
1. Ring of Bliss

Author's Note: There, the thirtieth fic, the last fic for November, for this challenge. I didn't take request for this day because I really wanted it to be special and stuffs. Hopefully this fic had really made your fic! Thank you! -tears of joy-

Prompt: **Marriage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One Piece.

* * *

They passed by another worker who tried to drag them into their store for a sample, the amount of people trying to sell theirs things to them are annoying the hell out of Kid. Law ignored the obvious annoyance and continue tugging Kid through the shopping centre.

"Come on, let's just buy a gift and get this done and over with."

Law was partly complaining and laughing at the frown that was on Kid's face since some time ago. Shopping wasn't what they both like a lot. But since they are going to a friend's wedding, they figured that they should not go empty-handed. Kid sighed at the situation he was stuck in, all he wanted was to go home and ignore this present buying shit. But thankfully because of his intimidating aura, not many of the store employees approached the both of them.

"Why are you making it sound so easy?"

Kid's complaint came out the moment they passed by another shop without the ideal gift that Law had in mind. If it wasn't for a good friend, they wouldn't be bothered to do such stuffs. Law had also wanted to get an exemplary gift since they were on their way about it.

"Because it is."

"Then why aren't we heading home with a gift yet?"

"Considering that I have to deal with your constantly overflowing rage and look for a gift at the same time, we shouldn't even be halfway done."

Law laughed when he see the indignant look on Kid's face. They continued passing by useless stores in silence but this time Kid wasn't as pissed. When they walked past a wedding store, Kid remembered something amusing about their friend's proposal. Kid had heard that it was all over the net.

"Trafalgar, did you know how he proposed?"

"Yea I heard. He paid the TV station some money to play a montage of their pictures and proposed to his girlfriend while watching television together."

Law rolled his eyes at the retarded antics of his friend. He didn't have an idea on why someone would spend that much money and effort to do something so ridiculous. How difficult would it be to just ask the question normally? Law wasn't the only one who thinks that way. Kid too, had found that way of proposal to be a waste of resources and money. He didn't get why people would spend so much money just to ask someone to wear a ring.

The conversation about the different type of proposal became their topic as they walked around the shopping centre, still looking for the gift they had in mind. Even though Kid kept his expression usual, his mind pondered about something way different from what he usually would. Probably half an hour passed since their topic ended and they kept strolling through the mall, Kid didn't mind it now, it was fun with Law.

Halfway through their journey, Law had gone to the bathroom, leaving Kid waiting outside store. More specifically, a jewellery store. Kid didn't know what went through his mind when he swiped his credit card and left with a small red coloured velvet box decorated with blue linings at the side. This was probably his most expensive and impulsive buy ever.

**The next day.**

Law straightened his tie and buttoned up the jacket he wore as he stared at Kid amusingly. Seeing Kid struggle with the tie was probably one of the most entertaining things he had seen. The oh-so-mighty and invincible Kid was actually having trouble with something as simple as a tying a tie.

Taking a few steps towards Kid, Law's hand pushed Kid's aside and undid the weirdly knotted tie. As Law helped with the tie, Kid could not help himself for thinking about how perfect Law is. Even though his mind was filled with amazing moments of theirs, he made sure to remain his frowning and annoyed demeanour to prevent Low from knowing what went through his brain.

"Trafalgar, you would make a pretty good wife you know?"

"And you would make a pretty good study material for new surgeries."

Soft chuckles filled the silent room where the both of them stood. True that Law sounded pretty threatening, but Kid knew better that his beloved would not do that. _Hah, beloved…_ As Law finished straightening Kid's tie, he took a glance at the clock. _Crap, they were running out of time._ Urging Kid to hurry up, they both reached their car.

They would have reached probably ten minutes earlier if it weren't for their bickering on who should drive. In the end, Kid was happily sitting in the driver's seat while Law was being a sore loser for losing the deadly match of Scissors, Paper, Stone. Turning into the parking lot, Kid parked his car and got out. Thankfully, they weren't late but they were later than most.

The yard of the church was filled with people of all ages. Some were talking with the bride and groom while the others stood by the table and have a drink. Together, the both of them head towards their friend. In front of the couple, many are hording around them, shoving the couple with gifts and congratulatory speeches. Despite the overwhelming crowd, they still appeared to be so happy and both Law and Kid did not get they managed to behave so.

Seeing the need to at least congratulate their friend, the both of the walked towards the groom as they wore a smile on their face. As they stood at the end of the crowd, they thought about how to reach them without being squished by the crowd. Luckily, the couple saw them both and head towards them instead. The crowd slowly dispersed when they realised that couple are talking to their friends.

"Congratulations."

Both Kid and Law congratulated them at the same time as they shook hands, and the both of them hoped that their words didn't sound insincere. The couple received the congratulations and gift happily before they started talking about how amazing it is to be married.

Law listened to their chattering with a smile that he fixed onto his lips. The only reason he didn't speak was because he had absolutely no idea what to say. He wasn't into marriage and neither was he interested in being a giggling girl about it. Kid, on the other didn't even bother listen. He was turning his head around, looking for a source of entertainment or he might just be looking for the place to get the alcohol.

Kid's hands was shoved deep inside his pocket, his hand felt about the border of the box and his mind was working about, trying to think of a way to bring the topic up to Law. Mentally, Kid shoved that thought away. Law didn't even seem to be into the idea of getting married. Maybe he should figure out what to do with this expensive piece of metal instead. With his mind running wilder and wilder, time seemed to pass really quickly. Law's tug made him snapped back to reality.

Following the crowd, Kid and Law made their way through the door of the church. The inside was decorated and furnished expensively. From the silky white cloth that was draped across the wall to the magnificent decorations that were seen everywhere.

Majority of the crowd gathered and sat at the first few rows of the seat while the rest sat in the middle. Maybe the church was too big, because the back of it still had many benches left unseated. They sat at the back where no one else was, it was quieter which would definitely be better.

The closed door of the church swung open and the orchestra at the back of the stage started playing their instruments. The originally quiet church was filled with the cheerful musical and cheers from the crowd. The bride walked down aisle, a contented smile was seen from underneath the translucent veil.

The whole ceremony was proceeding as dramatically and beautifully like everyone had seen in the dramas. However, it was boring the hell out of the both them. Yes, Law still had that grin on his face but it was normal, Law always had a grin on his face. The only difference was whether the grin looked sadistic or not.

After the sentence that everyone seated was dreaming and wanting to hear – you may kiss the bride, the wedded couple cut the cake and went around receiving the speeches from both families. The only difference in this wedding was the part when they threw the bouquet. Instead of having it after the reception, they had done it in the church right about the ceremony.

Law was somewhat annoyed by the noise level caused by the squeals of the girls and decided to head out of the church to get some fresh air. Kid who had also sat through the ceremony was utterly bored and frustrated. He didn't know what to do or say with the box that still lay in his pockets. The movements of Law caused Kid to look up and the obvious fact that Law was getting out of this place made him relieved.

In the process of manoeuvring out of the seat and church, something happened. Law hissed at the pain that shot through the back of his head. Turning around, he saw the bouquet that lay at his feet. Murmurs were loud enough to be heard throughout church. Law could hear every single word that was being said. Law kept his composure and head out of the church with Kid following after him.

Law turned the corner that led them to the back of the church where no one should really be. His hands moved up to loosen the tie at his neck and heaved a sigh. The silence was nicer compared to the loud cheers in the church. Kid stood in front of Law and did almost similar things. Except Kid had unbuttoned his jacket and looked much more dishevelled after running his hand through his hair. Kid was getting way too bothered by his mind for his liking.

Kid's attention focused on Law who had his eyes closed. He couldn't help the smile that crept up unknowingly to his face. Taking a deep breath, Kid shoved all the disturbing and annoying thoughts aside. He didn't care anymore. Kid shoved his hands into his pocket and opened up the box silently. The ring was still sitting in the middle elegantly and majestically. Kid took the ring out and shoved the box back inside his pocket.

"Trafalgar."

"Hmm?"

Law opened his eyes and looked up. But almost immediately, his eyes fluttered close again when he felt Kid's lips against his. As they kissed, Kid's hand held onto Law's, easily sliding the ring up his left ring finger. Completing his mission, Kid broke apart. A smirk, grin, smile, whatever you call it was on his lips.

"Eustass-ya, I don't remember accepting you."

Law taunted, his tone held the mischief it always had along with something else, something that sent Kid to the happiest place.

_Bliss. _

This time round, Kid didn't bother to be soft and had his lips once again against Law's in a desirous kiss.

* * *

Combing their hair back into place and smoothing out their attire, Law and Kid head out from the back of the church. They were going to bid their farewell to the newlyweds. Finally locating the both of them in the crowd, they headed over. Again, the couples moved towards Kid and Law but before they could say the goodbyes, the groom spoke up.

"Oh, I didn't notice this ring here before! Where's your partner?"

It probably took some magic spells to stop themselves from having a huge grin on their face.

**The End.**

* * *

Author's Note: Officially, the end. Thank you to those who had Read, Favorited, Followed and Reviewed. You guys have no idea how much it meant to me. Waking up and checking my mail to receive notifications saying someone had done one of these. Thank you so much, next chapter in this fic, hopefully it would show my thanks! **Byebye! **

**To The Red Harlequin On The Luna - **Ahhh, I GET WHAT YOU MEAN OMG. It makes a lot of sense and oh my gosh, I love it too. As long as they are together, it's okay, I don't care. They are just, perfect no matter how imperfect they might be. I don't even know what i'm saying gosh. Ahh, I didn't exactly want to make Doflamingo the bad guy, but then the prompt just made me do so since I really had no idea what to write about and stuffs so yea. Bleh ~ YOUR PROMPT IS SO CUTE HEHEHEHE OMG OKAY. It will be out soon, definitely. It is just so skdmaksd cute -dies- It is really great, thank you for the amazing prompt heh, have a nice day and thanks! :D


	2. Gratitude

**Author's Note:** Hello you everyone and anyone who read this, reading this and to everyone who had supported me during this 30 Day Challenge! I remembered wanting this challenge to end so badly but now, I sorta feel sad that it ended. There are many times when I just want to screw this challenge and not publish anything, but here I am completing it! :D Here are just my thanks to all who had done tiny things which encouraged me!

30 short fics a day wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, but after completing this challenge and I think back, it wasn't as difficult either. And here is my fangirl rant, beware.

* * *

KID X LAW NEEDS TO HAVE MORE THINGS OMG. I AM SO DEPRIVED OF THEM WHICH IS WHY I STARTED THIS CHALLENGE FDKLDFNDNKLSDFK. OMG I FEEL SO ARGH IDK IF YOU ALL WILL UNDERSTAND BUT REALLY OMG THEY **_NEED TO BE TOGETHER._**

* * *

**Nekiare – **Thank you for adding my fanfics and me onto your favorite list!

**lovecookies1111 – **Thanks for following me and adding me to your favorite authors!

**LaraLuvKakashi – **Thank you for the review that you had left me!

**bernet811 – **Thank you for adding my fic to your favorites!

**prescious love – **Thanks for adding my fics to your favorites!

**suheo1601 – **Thanks a lot for adding my stories to your favorite and your reviews!

**DeeIeRo – **Thank you for following a story of mine!

**10th Squad 3rd Seat – **Thank you for your reviews and favorites!

**denOden – **Thanks for having my story in your favorite list!

**Happy-Red-Rabbit – **Thanks for adding my story to your favorite!

**Sirianna123 – **Thank you for your follows and favorites!

** .log – **Thanks a lot for your reviews!

**Kikyokyoyahibari – **Thank you for adding my fic to your favorites!

** 26 – **Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows!

**StatistNr27 – **Thank you for following me, reviewing and having my stories on your favorites!

**Vampirefreak4eterity – **Thank you for adding both me and my story to your favorites!

**yukideidara.5 – **Thank you for your follows and favorites!

**YaoiLover141 – **Thanks so much for your favorites!

**The Red Harlequin On The Luna – **Thank you for reviewing and having my fic on your favorites!

**Carismai – **Thanks for your reviews and having my fic on your favourites!

**Destiny Aitsuji – **Thank you for adding my fic to your favorite list!

**Aethyria – **Thanks for adding my story to your favorite!

**Infinitelybabyz **& **BloodyKarasu – **Yes, thank you to you too regardless of how annoying you are XD Please don't be shocked by my expression of gratitude ~ :b

* * *

**To guest reviewer 'Jo' – **Thank you for your review!

**To guest reviewer 'puroppu' – **Thank you for reviewing on my fic!

**To guest reviewer 'FAVORITE GUEST' – **Thanks a lot for your review!

**To guest reviewer 'Axel' – **Thank you for you reviews!

**To guest reviewer 'Your Liver' – **Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

I apologize if I have missed out anyone! And if you feel uncomfortable with having your username here, please do send me a pm and I'll remove it! Thank you all so so so much for sticking with me through month! Thanks :D


End file.
